The use of sheet metal handles made from flexibly resilient, medical grade material has been pioneered by the present inventors beginning notably with U.S. Pat. No. 4,527,331 which addressed the problem of how to create a low cost, high quality scissors that opened automatically after closure. This development was followed by U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,603 which incorporated interlocking springs joining the ends of each pair of handles which significantly reduced the pressure needed to close the paired handles. Additional improvements in sheet metal and forceps were taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,497,867. The present invention relates specifically to ring handled devices and incorporates flexibly resilient sheet metal stampings and/or laser cut components in place of more conventional forged, cast or machined components. Earlier attempts to make precision grade surgical scissors from flexible sheet metal components have suffered from specific limitations inherent in adapting sheet metal strips to the entire scissors construction.